Universal Parks
Screenshot-2017-10-25 9847b8819556c32afe511e2be9f2e78d (imagem PNG, 768 × 432 pixels).png Screenshot-2017-10-25 ae43d96a7dc05d90f38319a2955fa209 (imagem PNG, 768 × 432 pixels).png Screenshot-2017-10-25 4dd6546883fe234279b081d8f1fa5667 (imagem PNG, 768 × 432 pixels).png Universal Parks & Resorts Roblox Wiki Universal Studios Roblox is a Free game based off of multiple Universal Studios theme parks, altered and visualised into the game development platform, Roblox. President & Founder AndrewOfPeace began the project in September of 2014, debuting with an ultra-realistic version of Universal's CityWalk in Orlando, once again altered and visualised into Roblox. Although opening with zero attractions, the project quickly gained traction. As of 2018, Universal Parks & Resorts has 28,000 group members, as well as 10,000,000 visits on it's main game, Universal Studios Roblox. Gameplay Universal Studios Roblox has undergone many changes in the past 4 years of activity. Starting from simply a plain CityWalk map, to eventually a full-blown theme park. Across the park, there are many areas and sections that split themes and attractions. There are currently 8 main sections located within Universal Studios Roblox. (In a clockwise direction in relation to the map) * Production Central: Based off of a Hollywood style with the intention of replicating a working studio lot, which is noticeable with the architecture as well as sound stages on either side. This area facilitates for The Walking Dead Attraction, Shrek 4D, as well as many retail stores. Production Central is the first area that one may see as they enter Universal Studios Roblox. * Sci-Fi City: Sci-Fi City is meant to represent the fantasy and whimsical nature based around many classic Sci-Fi films. This is often confused as portraying the "future", however this is not the case. Sci-Fi City is located directly clockwise of Production Central and features many neon blue detailing throughout. Sci-Fi City is home to The Incredible Hulk Coaster, Men In Black: Alien Attack Attraction, Dr. Doom's Fear Fall ''and finally, ''Back to the Future: The Ride. * 'Super Nintendo World: '''Super Nintendo World is an uncompleted section of the park, with two concept images so far. It had an original release date of 2018, however it has now been confirmed that it aims to open some time in 2019. * '''Jurassic Park: '''Based off of the original Jurassic Park films and brands, this area of the park consists of an ultra-realistic development of the ''Jurassic Park: River Adventure ride, as well as a re-creation of the Mako roller coaster from Sea World Orlando, branded as the Megalodon. The Jurassic Park: River Adventure ride has not yet been released, however images were released on AndrewOfPeace's twitter account. * 'Springfield: '''The most iconic yellow familly! Yeah, they are at ''USR. ''On Springfield area, we have Moe's Tavern, Krusty Burguer, Lard Lad Donut's and Kwik-E-Mart. We have attractions too! The Simpsons Ride, Stu's Disco Coaster, and Twin 'n' Hurl are awaiting for you. It haves a awesome scenery, with a beautiful vision to the Hulk Coaster. * '''London, Wizarding World of Roblox: '(To be addded). * 'New York City: '(To be added). History It is believed that the original intention of the project was to replicate the entire Universal Orlando theme park, however it is now known that the plan has changed and that developers are now focusing on creating a functional park with semi-realistic attractions, as replication of a theme park could prove to be held back by the possible limitations of what can be done in Roblox. Universal roblox opiu in 2016 Credits and fonts Official USR website. Official USR game.Category:Browse Category:Park Category:Cabana Bay Category:City Walk